


Renewal

by catmusicleaf



Series: Blyla Drabble Trashcan [2]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blyla, Canon is a Sandbox and I'm Anakin Skywalker, F/M, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, My writing sucks please ignore, No Beta We Die Like Clones, No Darth Vader, Oneshot, Order 66 Happened Differently (Star Wars), Sappy Ending, Some Jedi still die but not as many, Ugh it’s so sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28175679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catmusicleaf/pseuds/catmusicleaf
Summary: Aayla and his brothers nodded their agreement. She sent a warm smile Bly’s way.“Thanks, Bly.” She said, and he was eternally grateful that he was wearing his bucket. Warmth pooled in his chest and his heart fluttered, but it was nothing compared to the blush on his face.Kriff, why’d he have to be like this everytime she did as much as glance in his direction?
Relationships: Blyla - Relationship, CC-5052 | Bly & Aayla Secura, CC-5052 | Bly/Aayla Secura
Series: Blyla Drabble Trashcan [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062566
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Renewal

**Author's Note:**

> So this kind of his a continuation of A First Kiss (https://archiveofourown.org/works/28154034), but it doesn’t really reference it. All you need to know is that they already have an established relationship.  
> Also, this is barely edited so sorry if it kind of...sucks lol.  
> Hope you like angst!  
> (Also I changed a lot of the canon events of order 66 to avoid major character death and to keep the clones)

The 327th moved through the thick undergrowth of Felucia, pushing the giant leaves out of the way of the path. The sleek, blue body of their Jedi General could be seen leading the group, lightsaber activated and body crouched in a defensive stance as they continued further into the jungle.

“Remember,” Aayla Secura said quietly, looking over her shoulder at the troopers behind her, “we’re here to find and capture Separatist Council Member Shu Mai. We can’t get distracted.”

Her voice was solemn and professional, so Bly and the other troopers nodded.

Eventually, they emerged onto a rocky ledge that overlooked a lower section of the jungle. Here, they were above the lower trees and had a better view of the planet.

In the distance, Aayla spotted a Separatist military fort and signaled for the troopers to crouch down. Hundreds of battle droids patrolled the perimeter, and it was no doubt that Shu Mai was somewhere inside.

Aayla turned to the rest of the 327th, a determined look on her face.

“We need to come up with a plan to infiltrate the fort.” She said.

“Maybe we need to get closer and see if we can spot a weak point in its defenses.” Bly suggested, glancing at the fort behind her, “that way we can come up with a more solid plan.”

Aayla and his brothers nodded their agreement. She sent a warm smile Bly’s way.

“Thanks, Bly.” She said, and he was eternally grateful that he was wearing his bucket. Warmth pooled in his chest and his heart fluttered, but it was nothing compared to the blush on his face.

 _Kriff_ , why’d he have to be like this everytime she did as much as glance in his direction? Thankfully, the other troopers didn’t pick up on the silent messages the two seemed to be sending each other, along with Bly’s flustered manner.

Aayla turned back towards the Separatist fort and started muttering to herself about the best possible ways to get into the lower jungle. As she brainstormed possible ideas out loud, Bly was startled as his comm chirped.

Not expecting any calls, Bly opened it curiously, to see that it was from the Chancellor himself! Intrigued, Bly listened as the Chancellor addressed him.

“Commander Bly, _Execute Order 66_.” the Chancellor said in a slow, menacing voice that was very unfamiliar.

As soon as the words ‘ _Order 66_ ’ uttered from under Palpatine’s concealing hood, Bly’s mind went blank.

Only one phrase kept repeating inside of his mind.

_Kill the Jedi kill the Jedi kill the Jedi_

The rest of the troop’s minds went blank too, as Bly raised his blaster menacingly. They seemed to have interpreted the message the same way he had.

Something inside of him broke as he aimed his blaster at ~~Aayla’s~~ Secura’s blue back, but he didn’t notice it, and he didn’t care.

The rest of the 327th raised their blasters as well, all aimed at her, completely unsuspecting.

But then she peered over her shoulder and noticed the battalion’s weapons pointed at her.

“....Bly?”

As their guns emptied into her body, her scream of pain and betrayal echoed throughout the thick jungles of Felucia.

* * *

  
_All he could see and feel was fog. He couldn’t make out where he was or what had happened. All that existed was just fog._

_He heard faint blaster fire from somewhere beyond the mist, followed by a heart-wrenching scream._

_Aayla’s scream._

_“No!” He shouted into the mist, although internally, he knew no one could hear him. All he remembered was the suspicious call from Chancellor Palpatine before his mind went blank._

_Then, the fog was lifted. It was as if a blanket had been removed from his head, and the sounds and voices weren’t muffled anymore. The dark, shadowy fog was replaced by light. As the mist retreated, he regained control of his consciousness and the memory of what happened._

* * *

Regret.  
It filled his whole body and made him sick. He twitched and trembled.

 _She was gone_.

Her smile was gone. Her warmth was gone. Her beautiful, selfless Jedi mind was gone.

He had killed her, _he had ordered his kriffing men to kill her._ Despite all of the battles she had fought with them, despite all of the times she’d risked her life to save them.

They had killed her.

Pain, sadness, and sheer heartbreak replaced the regret.

Flashes of her collapsing onto the undergrowth, body burned black with the blaster bolts. Flashes of the last smile she had given him followed suit.  
And then his memory went black.

Why couldn’t he remember what had happened after?

Not that it mattered.

She was dead.

Now he had to figure out how to live with himself.

* * *

  
Bly awoke to the low beeping of a vitals machine. He didn’t open his eyes at first, but grew accustomed to the awaking sensation. He hadn’t been sleeping, as his body still felt tired and limp from trekking through Felucia.

Felucia.

 _Aayla_.

His eyes shot open and he sat up immediately, and it took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the bright, blinding lights of a….medbay?

Not just any medbay, a medbay on board a Republic Cruiser.

The jolting movement from sitting upright made his stomach unsettle. As his eyes adjusted, he noticed several clones walking around the medbay. They all bore the blue stripes of the 501st.

_Had it all been a nightmare?_

“Oh good, you’re up.” said an all too familiar voice.

Kix stood beside him, where Bly laid on a medical bed. Bewildered, Bly rubbed his eyes to make sure he was seeing right.

“Kix?”

“Hey Bly, boy, were you out for a while,” Kix noted with a chuckle and turned to tap on a datapad in his hand.

“W-what happened?”

“You mean on Felucia? Well, once you...uh...shot General Secura, her comm activated at the same time, probably when she fell. We picked up the signal and managed to track her and get there in time.”

“The whole 501st?” Bly said as he rubbed his temple, trying not to think about Felucia.

“Yep. Thankfully Rex and Commander Tano were able to stop us from killing them. They had to stun us before they could take our chips out!” Kix said with a chuckle.

“And you took mine out?” Bly said, still a little groggy.

“Not before you put up a fight, vod. I’m still surprised we managed to stun you before you killed General Skywalker.”

“I...don’t remember anything,” Bly admitted quietly.

“Neither do I. Just remember seeing Rex’s face after the droid removed my chip.”

“Wait!” Bly realized with a jolt, “where’s Aayla!? Did you save her?”

“Yeah, we saved _General_ Secura and managed to get her in a bacta tank onboard our cruiser before she bled out,” Kix said, emphasizing the word ‘ _General_ ’.

Bly mentally kicked himself at his carelessness.

“And she’s okay?” Bly asked, tensing up as his heart began to race.

“Yep.”

“And the rest of my men?”

“Yeah, vod, we got ‘em,” Kix said with a grin. He gestured to another part of the medbay behind him that Bly hadn’t seen. Several beds had been filled with clones wearing the yellow of the 327th on their armor.

Bly was beyond happiness.

“I can’t believe...I almost killed…. _holy kriff_!” He said happily, before getting up from his bed.

Across the room was a row of bacta tanks, a small amount occupied with Jedi Generals who had suffered the brunt of Order 66. Aayla floated in the second-to-last tank, eyes closed and the lower half of her face concealed by a breathing mask.

Several Jedi had not been as lucky as Aayla had. Many Jedi and their padawans had been killed by clones before reinforcements had arrived. The Jedi Order was in tatters, and Bly knew that nothing would be the same again.

As he looked at Aayla, the part inside of him that had broken fused back together. It caused his heart to flutter and beat rapidly in his chest.

Her body was no longer completely charred by the blasters, but rather covered in white scars that stood out on her bright blue skin. Bly approached slowly, and he was almost in tears. He pressed his forehead against the cool glass of her tank, gazing at her with a heavy heart.

“Aayla…” he whispered.

Her eyes slowly fluttered open, and she locked eyes with him. She pressed her hand to meet where his was on the glass. Her eyes were soft and welcoming, and she didn’t seem to resent him for what he had done.

Warmth flooded his mind, and he felt her tell him: ‘ _I know it wasn’t your fault, don’t worry’_. Her eyes sparkled with kindness and mirth.

 _Thank kriff_.

‘ _I would never betray you_ ’, he tells her.  
  
‘ _I know. I’m glad to see you back, my love_.’

‘ _Me too, love_.’

**Author's Note:**

> ASDFGHJKL SO SAPPY I LOVE IT >:)
> 
> Thanks so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did writing it!


End file.
